Calla Quitali
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Name Calla Wisteria Quitali - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Aliases • Wisty • Flower • Auntie Alla • The Thorned Lilly - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Age 36 - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Gender Female - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Species 3/4 Human, 1/4 Elf - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Kingdom of Origin Gracidel - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Current Residence Afrenzai Capital - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Relatives • Dorian Quentin Quitali (Grandfather) † • Florence Patience Quitali (Hilliard) (Grandmother) † • Sebastian Oak Quitali (Father) † • Evangeline Lillian Quitali (Oberon) (Mother) † • Alma Quitali-Animum (Daughter) - }} |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #960018; color: #fff;" align="center" |Social Status |- } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Affiliation The Concubine Court of King Jin - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Allies • King Jin • Orin & Ashara Dayne • The Royal Family - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Occupation Concubine - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Previous Occupation Lady of the Gracidelien Court - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Partner -- - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Previous Partner Ethan Pentaghast - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Status Alive and Pregnant - }} |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff" align="center" |Arsenal |- } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Affinities • Special • Life - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Weapons Many throwing knives - }} |} Calla Wisteria Quitali Calla Quitali is one of the concubines of King Jin Animum. She is the mother of Jin's first born daughter, Alma. She is known to be the most obnoxious of the concubines as she has no love for the king or any of the nobles, which is rather unusual for a lady in her position. However she does have a close relationship with Ashara and Orion Dayne. As well as their son Percy Dayne, whom she considers a nephew of sorts. She loves all of the royal children, but pays special attention to Alma as she tends to not get along very well with some of the other children. Biography Early Life Calla was born to Evangeline and Sebastian Quitali at sundown. The Quitali's were a rich noble family in the Capital of Gracidel, so life for her was as easy as breathing. She often spent her days wandering around the gardens of her family home and frolicking on the beach. She was a kind smart child who had a wicked sense of humor, often playing tricks on the servants and maids. However her pranks never caused any harm and if anything only made a mess. Her parents tried for other children to keep Calla company and to carry on the Quitali name, but they had tried so long for Calla and as much as they tried, they couldn't conceive another child. She was often quite lonesome and would long to play with some of the other children she saw playing on the street. But when ever she would try to play with them, they would shy away from her. This would leave her confused and sad. Until she met her maid's son Ethan. They were about the same age and even though Calla was hesitant as first, Ethan's out going nature soon won her over and the to became best friends. When it came to education, she was a fast learner however she wasn't that diligent and often tried to cheat or give double answers on her tests. This resulted in her tutors being very grumpy with her. But she did show great promise in Literature, Social Studies, and Agriculture. Her parents were very happy with this, as most of their trade was to do with food produce and fine cottons. Many people have said that Quitali honey is the finest in all the kingdoms. The young beauty spent most of her early teens out in the gardens tending to her own private flower garden, reading, or getting up to mischief with Ethan. The two spent many hours either climbing the old apple tree or talking beneath its shade. It was around this time period that she discovered her second affinity to heal herself when she was out wandering the streets with her parents and a cart ran over her foot. She fell to the ground and it hurt so badly that she just wanted it to be fine, and in a few short minutes, it was. Everybody was very impressed with this, especially Ethan as he was affinity-less. After this discovery her parents enlisted the help of an affinity tutor who would help her to strengthen her magic. However he was a ruthless teacher who pushed her to her limits every lesson. Calla was often left exhausted and it would take her days before she was well enough to do anything again. Thankfully is was only a weekly lesson so she had time to fully recover before being thrown back into it again. This training went on for a couple of years, until her forearms and hands could be broken and she could heal them all at once and use only a fraction of her energy. All though her tutor pushed her to her limit, it payed off in the end. Apples and Lilly's ''' As Calla grew into a lovely young lady, she started spending more time in court with the other high ups of Gracidel and less time in the gardens and with Ethan. Her life quickly became one of finery and parties as she was ready to be married, it was just a matter of finding an acceptable suitor. There were many fine young men that she could marry and she would often go to Ethan to talk about things and he would listen diligently to her. Even though Ethan was starting to think of Calla as more than just a friend, she was completely oblivious to his advances which made him increasingly frustrated, however he never voiced this. Then a few months later Calla found a great suitor who was interested in marrying her, and she was going to accept his proposal. When she broke the news to Ethan he was very hurt. Explaining how this fancy man hardly knew anything about her, let alone love her like he did. This shocked her to say the least and when she tried to explain it to him, he stormed off. This left Calla very confused about what she wanted. And also left her questioning her feelings for Ethan. Once she figured out that she really did love Ethan, she sent him baskets of apples and calla lillys to try and coax him back. She wanted to talk to him to him and explain that she did want to be with him, but she needed to marry this man for her family's sake. However she didn't hear from him. '''Holiday After Calla had accepted her suitor's marriage proposal, her parents decided to take her on holiday with them so they could have some time with their daughter before she was whisked away from them. So they rented out a summer house on the north coast for a month. Evangeline and Sebastian planned on using this time to prepare their daughter for marriage and letting her have some time to relax and plan some of the wedding. And it was all well and nice for the first week, but by the second week Calla began to grow bored and somber, thinking about how she would miss all the delightful times she had back at her family home. She would often find herself not being able to sleep and would take long walks under the moonlight before returning to bed. But then one day as she was taking a walk on the beach, a voice spoke up from behind her. Ethan had returned to apologize for everything that he had said and to make amends with Calla before she got married, as he would likely never see her again. Calla was so happy to see him and make it right with him, that she explained to him how she felt and he understood completely. The two let passion over take them and spent the rest of the night making love under the stars. The next week Calla spent lounging around the summer house and making plans for her up and coming wedding, while at night she would meet up with Ethan and they would spend the night talking, dreaming, and loving. Her parents did wonder why she was sleeping in so late in the mornings, but Calla would always tell them that all the excitement from planing the wedding was surprisingly exhausting or that she had stayed up late reading and lost track of time. And surprisingly they brought it. Mistake ' But then one night after Calla returned home from a night with Ethan, she found that the door was open. Even though she was sure she had locked it once she left. And when she heard footsteps upstairs she peeked into her parents bedroom to see if they were awake, only to find two strange men crouched over their dead bodies. The men turned to her and tried to grab her, she managed escape them and make it outside before they caught up with her again and this time for good. Calla managed to scream help before they tied a gag on her and started dragging her off. Then Ethan came around the corner and saw what was happening. Unfortunately one of the thugs clobbered around the head and knocked him out cold before he could do anything. The last thing Calla saw was Ethan slumping to the ground before a black bag was put over her head. It was 4 days before she arrived in Aferenzai and joined the King's Harem. While she was there, she found out the this suitor of her's had planned this all out to take the Quitali family business and to sell Calla off to the King, because why not make profit when you can? She spent the first few weeks loathing everything and everyone in the Harem. Fighting against being taught the way of a concubine with all her might. This was nothing like the gentle loving she and Ethan had shared, it was all a sham. Then Calla met Ashara Dayne. She was around the same age as Calla but had been here for a few years already. Ashara's strength and kind ways broke down her tough outer shell and helped her fall into the roll of being one of Jin's new concubines. The two quickly became friends, bonding over their similar childhoods and hate for the people who tricked them into this. In this time Calla also met Ashara's brother Orion, whom she quickly developed a playful friendship with. '''Growth ' It wasn't long after Jin bedded her that she became pregnant with his child. At first Calla was frightened for the child and thought about running away, but after some reassurance from Ashara and Orion, she decided to stay. It wasn't long before she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, whom she named Alma after her maid who looked after her when she was a child. Hoping that she would be shown the same love and care as her Alma had shown her. She was a rather easy baby to deal with, when she cried she would simply only need to be feed and cuddled before she would settle again. She was a simple child enjoying simple things. Calla wished greatly that she could take Alma to Gracidel for a little while, not only for sweet Alma to see the sights, but so that she could visit her home. However her request was denied and she was so furious that she didn't speak to Jin for 2 months. And even then, he had to bribe her with a painting of the Gracidelien coast by a world renowned artist. In fact she was quite touched by this and hangs the painting in her chambers opposite her bed so that it's the first thing she sees when she wakes up in the morning. Her life is easy now, but she still longs to return home. And there is hardly a day when Ethan doesn't cross her mind. If her child is a boy, she's going to name it after him. Appearance Calla has long soft blonde hair that falls around her in delicate waves to just bellow her shoulders. She uses a special soap to wash it with, so it always smells like jasmine. Her normal attire is a simple flowy dress. She likes cotton ones particularly, but when she's feeling fancy, she'll wear silk. However she normally wears either cream, silver, brass, or shades of blue. Being particularity fond of rich navy. She also has a great love of furs and has many fine fur coats she wears on colder days. She also wears a simple worn iron ring on a necklace around her neck. When people ask who gave it to her, she refuses to tell. She is a natural beauty, made up of golden skin and slim curves. Her eyes often remind people of a brewing storm trapped under a plane of glass. She has no scars or tattoos, as her healing affinity gets rid of them completely. Personality Calla keeps her conversation energetic, with a good dose of intelligence, but she likes to talk about what is – or better yet, to just go out and do it. She leaps before she looks, fixing her mistakes as she go's, rather than sitting idle, preparing contingencies and escape clauses. Calla is very likely to make a lifestyle of risky behavior. She lives in the moment and dives into the action – she is the eye of the storm. She enjoys drama, passion, and pleasure, not for emotional thrills, but because it's so stimulating to her logical minds. She is forced to make critical decisions based on factual, immediate reality in a process of rapid-fire rational stimulus response. Calla has a perceptive, unfiltered view which means she has a unique skill in noticing small changes. Whether a shift in facial expression, a new clothing style, or a broken habit, she will pick up on hidden thoughts and motives where anybody else would be lucky to pick up anything specific at all. She tends to use these observations immediately, calling out the change and asking questions, often with little regard for sensitivity. Relationships '''Jin Animum Calla and Jin rarely get along very well. She finds him annoying at times and wishes that he would spend more time with Alma and be a better father to her. However she doesn't mind his companionship and does enjoy talking to him about whats going on in the kingdom. However their relationship doesn't go past simple friends. Every time they shag Calla is almost always a bit drunk, as she can hardly stand to do it sober. It just makes it easier, and Jin doesn't seem to mind. At least he hasn't said anything about it to her. Ashara Dayne Ashara is easily Calla's closest friend and confidant. The two share a deep sister like bond, the kind that lasts a life time. They share everything with one another, from their dresses, to their gossip, to their men. She admires Ashara greatly for the strong beautiful person that she is, and is so grateful to have met her. She is one of the few things that keep Calla tied down to this place, other wise she would have tried to run away back before she ever became pregnant with Alma. They can be commonly found having morning tea in the conservatory, gossiping about the court nobles and gushing about their children. Orion Dayne Calla and Orion have a interesting relationship to say the least. If you saw them at a party you'd think their just friends. But once the two of them get a few drinks deep, it becomes easier to spot the longing gazes between them. They often walk around the gardens, even though he finds it boring, Calla enjoys his company and he puts up with it for her. The two spend a fair bit of time together, mostly talking about their lives before the palace. She finds it very easy to talk to him about things that hurt or worry her, finding him just a very comforting person to be around. Even though he is a big tough guy, it's easy for her to bring out the softy in him.He is also the person who taught her how to use throwing knives. He didn't want to at first, but Calla insisted that he teach her, and now she has impeccable aim. Alma Quitali-Animum Alma is Calla's little ray of sunshine. Few thing's bring her more joy than her daughter. Even the little things, such as watching her play with her dolls make her smile, and she thinks she's the mostly lovely thing in all the world. Even though Alma is a bit difficult at times and struggling with her affinity, Calla believes that with time and patience she will blossom into something truly astounding. She makes sure to pay special attention to her, as she knows she doesn't get along the best with the other royal children. She is hoping that will change a bit once she has the baby. Percy Dayne-Animum Calla has a delightful nephew-auntie like relationship with Percy, as she was around him quite a lot as a baby. He quickly dubbed her 'Auntie Alla' and he still calls her it every now and then. She is always ready to listen to any troubles that he might have, and he knows that his secrets are safe with her. She has a great respect for Percy and the wars that he has fought in and is always there to comfort him if he needs to just let it all out. Magic Special ''' Calla has the ability to project her soul out of her body. In doing this, she can travel to the spirit worlds and pretty much becomes a ghost. However when she does this she leaves her physical body behind in a kind of trance like state. Leaving her quite vulnerable to anybody who would try to harm her. If her body is killed when she is in this trance state then she will either have to find another body or life her days out as a spirit. This affinity also requires a lot of energy so she can only use it a maximum of once every few days. Other wise she risks causing serious harm to not only herself, but her soul. '''Life Calla can heal herself extremely well very quickly. But the size of the wound does impact how fast she heals. Cuts are the easiest to heal and only take roughly twenty seconds for a medium laceration. Grazes and bruises take only moments to heal. However she can only heal herself, and the more healing she's doing, the bigger toll it takes on her. Such as if she breaks her leg, it might take 5 minutes to heal, but she'll need to rest for a few days afterwards. Trivia * She has a great fondness for herbal tea, her favorite being chamomile and lime flower. * Her parents named her after the calla lily. * Long walks around the gardens with her loved ones are one of the few things that keep her sane. * Sometimes when she's taking walks in the gardens by herself at night, she spies glimpses of a girl with short ashen white blonde hair. But she's only there for a moment before she's gone again. Calla hasn't told any one, as she want to meet this mystery girl.